Believe in Me
by EMndLIZ
Summary: Sometimes, all anyone needs is for someone to believe in them. (the first installation in the Believe Series)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

The sweet smell of hot chocolate floats through the air, surrounding her in its sweet aroma, successfully awakening her from the most beautiful of dreams in the most delicious of ways. Not just any hot chocolate, though. Belgian hot chocolate. Her favorite. Quickly hopping out of bed, shoving her baby skin smooth feet into her favorite pair of bunny slippers, Elizabeth Webber rushes downstairs to the dining area, intent on being the first one to get a fresh cup.

Most mornings, in spite of the five alarm clocks she sets out every night, she always seems to be the last to the breakfast table, leaving her with the last scraps of whatever was supposed to be breakfast. Today, however, her father has chosen to try a new tactic to get her out of bed. A rather ingenious tactic, if you ask her. Usually her father reserves his Belgian hot chocolate for special occasions.

"Really, father?" Elizabeth holds up the offending brochures that have been 'conveniently' placed by her favorite mug filled with hot cocoa. "They're coming with my breakfast now?"

"Don't look at me." her father holds his hands up in defense. "Those are your mother's idea. I know better than to try to change your mind once you're set in your decision."

"I haven't even begun my studies." Elizabeth states as she plops down onto a stool by the counter. "Not to mention I'm the third child. Why doesn't she focus on her beloved Steven and Sarah first?"

"Your brother and sister have both begun their residencies at the hospital." he reminds her as he sets a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Now eat up before you're late for your first day."

"If these start to show up in the bathroom, I swear I'll scream."

"You come from a long line of medical professionals." he voices for what feels like the millionth time that week alone. "Can you really blame your mother for wanting you to carry on the tradition?"

"I'm an artistic spirit, father. I belong among the beauty of the world." Elizabeth remains steadfast on her choice of career path. "Not among the bloody."

"You have to give your mother some kind of credit." he pushes forward. "She's opened her view to include you following in your Grandmother Audrey's footsteps."

"How big of her." she chuckles, tossing the brochures into the trash bin. "Tell her I appreciate the suggestions, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"On to a more debatable topic..." her father quickly jumps off the topic of her future, knowing that there really wasn't any point once she has made up her mind on the matter. "Will you be needing a ride? From what your brother has told me, your car finally gave out on you the other day."

"It did." she sighs, having a shed a few tears on the matter when she was left stranded in the rain for a good half hour. "As for the ride, I'm all set. Jason's on his way as we speak."

"That's another thing..."

"Do you really want to have this conversation again?" Elizabeth cuts off her father before he could finish his sentence. "I barely have enough time to go upstairs and get ready."

"Right, right." her father shakes his head, knowing that her friendship with that boy is just one of the many things his daughter has set up her mind about and refuses to hear any form of reason in regard to. "Go on before you're late."

Tossing her plate into the dishwasher along with her favorite mug, Elizabeth quickly kisses her father's cheek before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom. More than anything, she wishes her father could at least attempt to get to know Jason on any kind of level, but he just refuses to. Something about the Quartermaines, though her parents would never truly tell her the story, just rubs him the wrong way. Jason being a Quartermaine, albeit it reluctantly, doesn't help matters any.

"Father try to give you the Jason lecture again?" her brother comments as she makes it to the top of the stairs. "How far did you let him get this time?"

"Didn't even let him start." she says simply, pushing open her door. "Shouldn't you be heading to the hospital or something?"

"And miss dad's face when you leave in Jason's mustang? No way." Steven shakes his head. "That's the one thing that makes my morning, every morning."

"Oh, grow up." Elizabeth scoffs. "You're going to be a doctor."

"You first!"

"You first!" she mocks him.

Playfully showing each other tongue in a teasing manner, the two return to the comforts of their bedrooms to get ready for the day ahead. Thankfully for all of them, their mother has decided to sleep in today, giving them all a morning free of the lecture based solely on the proper etiquette when among polite society. Not that they could get the lecture out of their minds if they wanted to. Years of drilling has embedded it, word for word, into the deepest parts of their minds.

Rushing through a shower before shoving herself into the first set of clothing she could get her hands on, Elizabeth snatches up her backpack filled with art supplies before heading downstairs to the front door, knowing that Jason would be knocking any minute. Not that her father or any of her family would believe her, she and Jason are only friends, best of friends, and they both prefer it that way.

From the moment they met, she and Jason had found this unprecedented balance with each other that neither had experienced before. A sense of comfort, if you will. The more they grew to know each other, the more they understood where they belonged in each other's lives. Never once even considering crossing the line from friendship to something more. Of course, that didn't stop both their families from assuming otherwise.

The Quartermaine family believe her to be the key to Jason's acceptance of his place in the family business. Obviously they don't know her all that well since she won't even take her 'rightful' place in her family's so called business choice. Where his family sees the best in her and Jason's connection, her family sees the worst. Her father is still convinced that Jason had pushed her into straying from the medical field and into the arts.

Not that she would ever admit it to her father, Jason had been the one to convince her that she should pursue her own dreams rather than blindly following the path set before her by her parents. A favor she had generously returned when he was struggling with the decision in regard to his career choice. Though the Quartermaines are blissfully unaware of it, she had encouraged him to pursue a career in architecture, knowing it to be his true passion in life.

"Daddy." Elizabeth scolds her father when he tries to make it past her to the door. "I'm well past the age of you greeting people at the door for me. I'll see you tonight."

"So be it." her father relents, accepting the hug and kiss she offers before returning to the living room, taking up his usual position by the window as she awaits her ride.

Within moments, like clockwork, knowing the time was drawing near, her brother makes his way down the steps, eager to watch as their father merely stands by while his precious baby girl gets into the vehicle that has been deemed the 'demon car' while doing his best to not voice any form of opinion on the matter. Of course he never succeeds and almost always blows his top the moment Elizabeth's safely a few streets away.

"Your father's staring at me again." Jason comments as she steps out of the house and onto the front porch. "You'd think he'd get over it by now."

"You obviously don't know my father." she shakes her head before turning and waving at her father. "Your grandfather would sooner give up his fortune before my father ever stops being the way he is."

"Right." Jason raises his hand in a slight wave at her father before walking back to his car with her by his side. "So...you doing okay?"

"If by doing okay you mean am I a total nervous wreck, then, yeah...I'm doing okay."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." he assures her. "I've seen a good amount of your paintings. You're a natural."

"Hopefully my professors will think so, too." she sighs before taking a deep breath and putting a smile in place of her frown. "Anyway, off the topic of me, how did it go last night?"

"Surprisingly enough, it actually worked."

"Yeah?" she voices in complete shock, having believed it wouldn't work any more than he did. "That's surprising."

"You're telling me." he agrees, stopping the car at a red light. "But it seems like your argument really did the trick. At least with Grandfather, anyway."

"That's a pretty big step, though." she reminds him. "I mean, with both Lila and Edward's stamp of approval, its only a matter of time before they all accept it."

"You obviously don't know my parents." he counters, using her same reasoning. "I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell at getting their approval."

Allowing a comfortable silence to fall over them, Elizabeth and Jason listen to the soft melodies coming from his stereo as they head to the university for her first class. It had taken a lot of hard to work to get her into the last seat in the program, but they had pulled it off at the last possible second and now she just has prove her worth.

The dean had been impressed with her persuasive skills as well as her artistic skill, deeming her to be a breath of fresh air for the program that he had personally installed in hopes of finding the top of the top artists of every generation. A part of her still believes that both their families name had come into play at some point during the process, but she has no proof of it and probably never will find any. However she got the opportunity, she intends to make the best of it.

"Wish me luck?" she voices as he stops in front of the building that houses the entire art program.

"You don't need luck." he counters easily, leaning across to place a soft kiss on her temple before pushing open the door for her. "You'll do great. I know it."

"If you believe it...so do I." she voices after a long moment, taking in a deep breath before stepping out of the mustang, accepting her backpack when he hands it to her. "You'll be right here when I'm done?"

"Right here."

Shutting the door behind her, she slowly walks up the steps, bringing her closer to the start of her future with every step she takes. For a brief moment, when doubt begins to seep into her mind, she glances back at the man sitting in his highly expensive Mustang, a look of apt conviction on his face. Lifting her hand in a slight wave, she turns and continues her venture into the building, a new sense of courage surging through her as she does. She can do this. She knows it. He knows it. And, soon enough, everyone else will know it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

The sound of his car alarm activating rings through the silent garage as he makes his way through the doors that lead to the main house. With all he has to do today, Jason has one promise to uphold before beginning his day, morning tea with grandmother. No matter how busy he gets, no matter how complicated his life may become from time to time, morning tea is a constant. As it will always be.

Setting up the table just how she likes it, he makes his way to his grandmother's bedroom to escort her to their usual table on the back patio. Assuring Reginald that he'll take good care of her, Jason wheels his grandmother to her usual spot at their table before taking his seat and pouring them both a cup of tea. Chamomile today, both needing the relaxing remedies it offers.

"I hear Elizabeth has begun her courses at the University." Lila comments as she mixes the tea to her preference. "That must be quite exciting for her."

"She's more nervous than excited right now." Jason admits, taking a quick sip of tea before setting the cup back down. "She's trying to prove herself to her family."

"Much like you are." she comments observantly. "I also hear your grandfather has given his blessing. Good. I was afraid I'd have to lock him up in a room for a month to get him to see reason."

"I just might have asked you to." he counters, laughing softly before taking another sip of tea. "Things seem to really be falling into place for us."

"As it should." Lila says with conviction. "Before I forget, your sister has informed the family that she'll be returning any day now. Do be present when she arrives. I know she'll be most excited to see you above anyone else."

"I highly doubt that." Jason counters. "You are on the top of everyone's list, grandmother."

"Still the sweet talker, I see." she smiles brightly, always appreciative of their alone time. "That speech you gave last night..."

"Elizabeth's." he admits, knowing there was no fooling her. "She thought that it would reach Grandfather on a more profound level than just outright demanding his blessing."

"Smart lady, if you ask me."

"Trust me, she knows it." he was certain that almost everyone in town knew that, having fallen victim to her constant scheming one time or another. "Anyway, there had been one condition to his blessing..."

"Should have realized it would come with conditions." Lila sighs, having hoped that her husband had simply given his blessing without contest. "What condition did he set?"

"I have to change my last name."

"Has that man lost his mind?" Lila couldn't believe her ears. "Why on earth would that be a requirement? Your grandfather prides himself in the fact that you're a Quartermaine."

"Grandfather believes that the only way he'll truly appreciate my efforts to create a business of my own is if I do so without using the Quartermaine name." Jason explains. "I was hoping you'd let me use Morgan in its place."

"Are you certain that's what you want?" Lila couldn't hide the look of surprise from her features. "There's a million other last names that you could utilize..."

"I know, but none that I care to use." he assures her with an equal level of conviction. "If I can't honor you with the Quartermaine name, I want to honor you with the Morgan name. If you'll let me."

"Jason Morgan." Lila voices, testing it for good measure. "It does have quite a beautiful ring to it."

"Can I take that as your approval?"

"It'll be my honor to have you carry on the Morgan name." Lila voices wholeheartedly. "However, your grandfather is going to get an earful for demanding such a condition, regardless."

"I'm sure you'll put him through the ringer, Grandmother."

They talk for a little while longer on what his day entails before delving a little into her garden of roses before he has no other choice but to head out. With his day as packed as it is, he'll be lucky if he gets back to the University on time to pick up Elizabeth after her classes.

The first step is getting his name changed, which meant a meeting with his lawyer and a hefty amount of money to make it legal. Of all that will be surprised by the change, he's certain that his best friend is at the top of the list. He had purposely withheld the condition from her in order to surprise her with the change later.

Almost certainly, she'll want to ring out his grandfather as much as his grandmother is bound to do. If nothing else, the two share an equal level of protectiveness over him. Something his grandfather had experienced first hand when he had locked Jason out of the house after presenting his plans for his future the first time. Suffice to say that the was back in the house an hour later with as good of an apology as any from the old man.

Nearly the entire day would pass by him in what seems like the blink of an eye before he was finished with all the paperwork that would change his name from Quartermaine to Morgan. Many having expressed the confusion in his choice, having believed that any living person would probably kill for the Quartermaine last name, shocked that he was there to relinquish the family name.

With the documents in hand, he proceeds to get his driver's license, as well as his state ID, fixed in order to portray the Morgan name instead of the Quartermaine. Where, of course, he was met with even more confusion and onslaught of questions in regard to the change. You'd think that the Quartermaine name itself was the sole reason for his family's success rather than the hard work of the people that made the name what it is today.

Most assuredly, he will be met with a lot of skeptics along the way, but surely enough he will make the Morgan name just as awe worthy as the Quartermaine's. Admittedly, he had wanted to create his empire with the Quartermaine, having always taken pride in carrying the name for what it meant, but the Morgan surname is just as important to him and his family and he's honored to own it now.

Before he knows it, its that time already, directing his destination back to the steps of the university to pick Elizabeth up after her first day of college. To think that she could have been shipped to a state far away to follow in her family's footsteps, Jason found himself thankful to be able to do the simplest of tasks of picking her up.

"How was it?" he questions when she slides into the passenger seat and buckles up.

"Three words." she says with the brightest smile on her face that he has ever seen. "A-may-zing."

"That's one word." he reminds her as they pull out of the parking lot. "Three syllables."

"Whatever." she laughs softly. "Regardless, I had a great time. Thank you for convincing me to do this...I truly owe you one."

"I'm pretty sure we're even." he counters, turning them onto the path that would lead them to the local diner for a late lunch. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"One of my professors even went as far as proposing that I just might be his top student this year." she relays the highlights of her day. "Can you believe it? Me, a top student? Its just so crazy to think that I could be a top student at anything, let alone my life's passion!"

"I'm truly happy for you." he voices wholeheartedly, amazed to see her so excited for her future. "I knew you'd be great."

"Okay, okay...enough about me." she waves her hand as if to erase the topic of herself from the conversation. "What about you? How are you plans coming along?"

"Well..."

Grabbing his wallet from his back pocket when they stop at a red light, Jason hands it to her, instructing her to pull out his driver's license, much to her confusion. Watching as she does so, Jason couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him at the sight of her complete and utter shock.

"Jason Morgan Quartermaine!" she slaps his arm once her senses return to her, truly shocked by the name on his license. "Edward made you do this?"

"His only condition to giving his blessing." he admits, stepping on the gas when the light turns green. "You don't like it?"

"Its not that." she waves away his question. "Its just going to take a little getting used to."

"Grandmother seems to like it." he voices before pulling into the diner's rather small parking area. "Jason Morgan does seem a little more me, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, now that I hear it out loud...it does have a certain edge to it." she admits. "Jason Morgan...sounds almost like a biker's name. Maybe you should get a motorcycle with your new name."

"One step at a time, wild child." Jason chuckles, opening the door for her. "First step is getting me a business to go with the name."

"Right, of course." she shakes her head. "Then the bike, right?"

"Next thing I know, you'll be trying to talk me into purchasing a handgun."

"It would complete the look."

"Uh-huh." Jason shakes his head, opening up the menu. "Order your food already before I make you pay for your own meal."

"Sure." she accepts, lifting up the menu to peruse it, regardless of knowing it by heart. A smirk on her face when she utters, "We'll talk about getting you a bike and handgun after we've eaten."

"Elizabeth."

"I know, I know." she laughs softly. "Order my food."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

Its been one month since she begun her studies at the local university and Elizabeth couldn't imagine loving college anymore than she already does. Her professors have opened her mind to so many different techniques that she had no clue even existed. The kinds of things she has learnt to do with water colors alone could probably fill up a couple text books.

Today she is tasked with creating a charcoal sketch showcasing the day to day of Port Charles. She couldn't truly describe it, but a beautiful sunny day in the park had immediately come to mind the moment her professor dished out the assignment. Something about the beauty of nature paired with the families that have come to enjoy some quality time with each other called out to her like a moth to a flame.

Of course, being out in the park in the middle of the day left her open to the undesirable advances of the various men Port Charles has to offer. As if its unthinkable for a woman to be sitting alone in the park on a beautifully sunny day. If she were destined to end up with any one of those boneheads, Elizabeth would surely end up in some kind of monastery, wholeheartedly refusing to fall into the trappings of that kind of life.

Take Lucky Spencer, for example, the most boneheaded of them all. Admittedly, police officers, in this town at least, are boneheaded by nature, but this guy definitely takes the cake. Ever since he made the choice to become a cop, the complete opposite fate from his notorious father, he has taken on this holier than though attitude. Like its some big achievement to have chosen the right side of the law.

If you were to ask her, she'd say that he was over compensating for something or another. If it were any other town or city, Elizabeth would have a little more faith and confidence in law enforcement, but not in this town. Having grown up with most of the newer officers and having grown up knowing most of the more decorated ones, she knows as well as anyone that most of them are just big kids with guns. Quite a few known for abusing their power regularly.

"Hey, good looking." a voice sounds from beside her, causing her to shoot up her eyes when she doesn't recognize the voice.

"Jerk!" she smacks Jason before moving over on the bench to make room for him to sit. "Some best friend you are."

"I was just teasing." he says apologetically, sneaking a peek at her sketch. "I take it you've had a good amount of unwanted guests?"

"Spencer, Jax, and the Cassadine prince himself." she groans, snatching her sketch book and shutting it swiftly. "You know better than to look at it when its not done, Morgan."

"Did they give you any trouble?"

"Just more of the usual." she assures him. "Lucky did up the ante by asking me to dinner."

"You and Spencer, huh?" Jason mulls that over for a moment. "You'd definitely make an interesting couple, that's for sure."

"Bite your tongue!" she snaps, slapping his arm. "The day I start dating Spencer Junior is the day I get myself fitted for a padded cell."

"On that cheerful note, I just received the final paperwork from the real estate agency." Jason smiles brightly. "Its officially mine."

"Are you serious?" she looks at him in complete shock. "But you haven't even settled the disagreement with the bank yet."

"Technicalities." Jason assures her. "We should be able to reach an agreement by the end of the week."

"I have no words." she smiles just as bright as he is, moving over to throw her arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm so happy for you."

"We should go out tonight." Jason says as he pulls away. "After all its taken to get things rolling, I just want to go out and celebrate. What do you say?"

"Definitely." she agrees without hesitation. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." he counters with a slight smirk. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

"Great." he leans over, placing a soft kiss upon her temple. "Later, we'll talk about getting you some mace."

"Right." she laughs softly. "I can see the headlines now. Woman wards away unwanted advances with mace."

"I'd read that article."

"Go away, Morgan."

Waiting long enough for him to leave the park, Elizabeth returns her attention back to her sketch at hand, deciding to add the sight of her best friend leaving the park to her image. Things are finally starting to fall into place with her art as well as his architect business, something she hadn't truly believed was possible, and she couldn't be happier.

In spite of her mother's constant disapproval of her chosen career choice and her father's constant disapproval of the company she keeps, she can officially say that she is the happiest she has ever been in her entire life. She truly doubts it could get any better than it already is.

Packing up her things once she has the initial layout of what her sketch will look like, Elizabeth makes her way back to the car that was lent to her by Jason's grandmother, a gesture that had taken her by surprise. Every part of her wanted to decline the offer, but that sweet lady just wouldn't take no for an answer. Proving to be more of a Quartermaine than she had initially presumed.

Glancing at the clock, she notes that she has just enough time to head home for a quick shower and change of clothes before meeting her grandmother for lunch. After a two year sabbatical in places unknown for god only knows what, her grandmother has finally made her way back to Port Charles, only to insist on lunch with the wild child. Seeing as her grandmother is a wild child at heart, Elizabeth rarely ever takes offense with the nickname. Especially since Jason took a shining to it and insists on using it whenever her 'Lizzie' side comes out.

An extremely quick shower and "grandmother approved" attire later, Elizabeth finds herself walking into the Grill where she's asked to give her name and the party that she'll be joining. After which, the snotty waitress that Elizabeth couldn't possibly get along with no matter how hard she tries, Mariah Jones, escorts her to a reserved booth where she'll await her grandmother's arrival.

She barely even recalls what had started the feud between her and the young Jones girl, but she's almost certain it has something to do with either Spencer Junior or the Cassadine prince. Whatever the reason is, she and little Mariah have been at odds for as long as she can remember. As if Elizabeth would be interested in either of those dimwits. She had learnt more than enough from Jason when his sister had been crushing on the Cassadine.

Fortunately for Emily, she was able to see the error in her judgement and dropped those two so fast that their heads spun. Cassadine still tries to work angles as far as Emily is concerned, but has most recently turned his attention to Elizabeth for some unknown reason. Between the two brothers and Jasper Jacks, as well as a few other men around town, constantly making moves on her, Elizabeth has completely sworn off men. With those as her choices, she says good riddance.

"Grams!" Elizabeth rises to her feet to greet her grandmother when she arrives at the booth, wrapping her arms around the elder woman in a warm embrace. "How was your sabbatical?"

"Enlightening." her grandmother, Audrey Hardy, assures as they take their seats. "I'm certain to be able to use quite a lot that I've learnt while I'm abroad with Doctor's Without Borders."

"How long will your stay in Port Charles be this time?" she inquires as they peruse the menu. "I hope you'll be staying for at least a week."

"I wish it could be that long, but I'll only be in town for a few days while the plane refuels." Audrey admits sadly, reaching out her hand to hold Elizabeth's. "I know I'm gone a lot longer than I'm here..."

"Its okay, Gram." Elizabeth assures her. "You're doing amazing work...how can anyone fault you for that?"

"I do intend to spend as much of that time catching up on your life." Audrey smiles brightly before looking over her menu again. "Your letters just aren't as detailed as I'd like them to be."

"I'll try to be more articulate in the future." Elizabeth smirks, gaining that playfully scolding look from her grandmother. "Its really great have you home, Gram. Even for just a few days."

"Its great to be home."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

Head held high, purse in the hook of her arm, Audrey Hardy knocks swiftly upon the door of her son, that same wickedly sweet smile upon her face that she always sports when visiting her son and his family. From the look of things, they were preparing for a night out, possibly a dinner with friends or something of that caliber. She could tell because her granddaughter, Sarah, could been seen standing in front of the hallway mirror checking her makeup for what she assumes is the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"Mother." her son, Jeff, greets her in surprise, reaching out to take her purse from her and hang it on the hook by the door. "I wasn't aware it was that time of the year already. You should have called. I would have picked you up at the airport had I known you'd be flying in."

"I was going more for the surprise approach." Audrey says simply, taking in the home before meeting her son's eyes. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"They're getting ready for dinner at the Quartermaine's." Jeff informs her as he guides her into the kitchen for some tea. "Like you requested, we've kept to the traditions in regard to the monthly dinners, mother."

"Glad to see you still know how to honor my wishes." Audrey voices, unable to hide the slight venom in her words.

"You've been speaking to Elizabeth again, haven't you?"

"We had lunch." Audrey says matter-of-factly. "How many times must I tell you that the dining table is no place for ulterior motives? Everyone deserves to enjoy their meals without added pressure of the future."

"Carolyn is just worried..."

"Do you remember when your father would leave college brochures in every possible place in the house?" Audrey reminds her son. "Do you recall just how upset you had been when he managed to get them into your locker at school?"

"It was suffocating." he admits. "But that is not what's happening here."

"Isn't it?" Audrey counters simply. "That girl is not made for the medical field, Jeff. I believe its about time you and your wife accept that."

"Art is not a secure career to enter into."

"Elizabeth has enough raw talent to make it far in the art industry." Audrey defends her granddaughter. "With a few good lessons here and there, a couple summers in Italy, and she'll be talented enough to rival any da Vinci or Picasso the world has to offer."

"Don't you think you're being a little biased, mother?" Jeff counters, finishing his tea in one gulp. "She has talent, sure..."

"Have a little faith in your daughter, Jeff." Audrey says seriously. "That's all she needs."

"Very well, mother." Jeff voices after a long moment of ponder. "I'll give her one month. If she can prove to me within that time that this art career of hers is actually going somewhere, I'll support her from here on out."

"Six months."

"Three." Jeff counters. "And that's as high as I'm going."

Audrey had been banking on him going as high as one month when she had set out to have this conversation with him, thoroughly surprised that he had caved even a little on the topic, almost certain that Elizabeth had a hand in wearing him down. Smiling softly, she holds out her hand, shaking her son's to seal the deal. Swearing that he better not go back on his promise or she'll personally fly back with the sole purpose of ripping him a new one.

"Audrey?" Carolyn voices from the threshold of the kitchen. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"Carolyn." Audrey says in greeting. "I was just having a few words with my son before we head off to the Quartermaine estate."

"You're...you're coming?" Carolyn looks at her in surprise. "Isn't there anything more important for you to do?"

"Not at the moment." Audrey smiles simply. "But do feel free to remain home, if that's what you wish to do. You're looking a little on the pale side."

"I'm fine." Carolyn states through gritted teeth, the ever polite smile on her face. "Thank you for your concern, but I will be going to the dinner."

"If that's what you wish to do." Audrey replies before turning to her son. "I assume I'll be riding with you to the dinner?"

"Of course, mother." Jeff voices, completely ignoring the irritation clear on his wife's face. "Carolyn will sit with the kids in the backseat."

"Splendid." Audrey smiles that cheeky smile before turning to Carolyn. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Audrey." Carolyn says as polite as she can manage, her smile starting to falter. "It'll be nice to have you come along."

It wouldn't be much longer before the family is in the vehicle and on their way to the Quartermaine estate. Steven seemed to be the only other person truly glad that she was able to return. In spite of his parents constantly telling him to ease up on the questions, she and Steven continue to go back and forth until they arrive at the estate.

"Audrey!" Monica practically exclaims when she pulls open the door, quickly pulling the elder woman into her arms for a warm embrace. "I had heard rumors of your return, but I hadn't believed it."

"This town is known for its gossip." Audrey agrees, pulling away to look at Monica. "As beautiful as always, my dear."

"You're too sweet." Monica smiles brightly, knowing that she was due for another hair appointment to hide the grey beginning to pop up at her roots. "Come, come. Lila has already situated herself at the table."

The rest of the family, all but forgotten, Monica escorts Audrey into the dining room, ordering the kitchen staff to put out an extra setting for their guest of honor. Immediately, Monica could see the difference in Lila as Audrey takes a seat beside her, the two ladies quickly diving into the thick of it as they try to catch each other up on the last two years.

Finally attending to the others, Monica escorts the rest of them to the family room to await the start of dinner, the rest of her family already neck deep in one of their familial debates to truly welcome the guests. As far as Carolyn was concerned, this was turning out to be one of the worst dinners spent that place to date.

"Your granddaughter is a rather resourceful young lady." Lila assures Audrey. "I'm certain she'll be able to prove her worth beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"So is that grandson of yours." Audrey repays the compliment. "Between those two, the world is most definitely their oyster."

"Kind of reminds me of us at our prime." Lila agrees. "If only the rest of our boneheaded families could see that."

"Don't be silly, my dear, Lila." Audrey chuckles softly, gently taking the other woman's hand in hers. "We are still, very much, at our prime."

"When you're right, you're right." Lila smiles placing her free hand over their joint hands. "It truly is refreshing to have you back, Audrey, for however long it lasts."

"Its good to be back." Audrey assures wholeheartedly. "I have missed you dearly."

"Oh, Audrey, you have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

She had to admit that she never would have guessed he'd take her to the Vista Point lounge to celebrate. They usually only saved going there for New Year's Eve, the fireworks always phenomenal from that spot, especially without most of Port Charles's residents to mess it up with her shouting and kissing sessions. Allowing him to order up their usual, Elizabeth found herself pondering the look in Jason's eyes. It was something she hadn't seen before.

"Now that you have the office space, what comes next?" she questions as they wait for their meals. "The bank's issues aside, of course."

"The next step would be getting started on my first project."

"Get out!" she exclaims in shock. "You already have a client lined up?"

"Not so much a client, per se..." he admits sheepishly. "Its Jax."

"Jax hired you to design one of his buildings?"

"He heard what I was trying to do and he approves." Jason explains. "He likes the idea of me branching away from the family to start up my own business."

"Can't argue with that logic."

"Its nothing big. I'm going to be designing the free clinic he's funding." Jason elaborates further. "If he likes the way it ends up, he's willing to float more business my way."

"This is huge, Jason!" she says seriously. "You're not even off the ground yet with your business and you could be looking at a regular client. That's amazing."

"Lets not go overboard." he reminds her. "He probably only hired me to get brownie points with you."

"Shut the front door!" she snaps, glaring at him. "I can't believe you'd even say that to me right now."

"I was just kidding." he says apologetically. "That's not why he offered the job."

"Obviously." she states before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to let it go. "In all seriousness, you have to see that this is a great start."

"Its just Jax." he counters. "Its not like Grandfather presented me with an offer."

"Still. Jax wouldn't hire just anybody. Even if its family." she points out the obvious. "For him to hire you...its huge."

"Okay, you win." he smiles slightly. "This is huge."

"Of course it is." she says with a bright smile on her face. "Definitely Vista Point worthy. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

There it was again, that strange look in his eyes as they meet hers, a look she had never seen before. Before she could voice anything on it, their food is placed in front of them by the waitress. Thanking her and assuring that they'd call if they needed anything, the two enjoy their meal in a comfortable silence. Elizabeth pondering the look in his eyes all the while.

"Dance with me?"

"What?" she nearly blurts out as he holds his hand out to her. "What did you say?"

"Dance with me." he reiterates. "Come on. Its your favorite song."

"It is?" she goes quiet for a moment, trying to focus on the song playing, surprised that it is her favorite song. "That's...weird. The band never plays this kind of music."

"Maybe I requested it." he replies simply, rising to his feet, still holding his hand out to her. "Well?"

"I, uh, sure." she says as she tosses her napkin onto the table, straightening her outfit as she rises to her feet. "Okay."

Without hesitation, Jason pulls her into his arms, swaying with her to the slow melody playing through the restaurant. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but also the delight to making such a gesture. In spite of all the relationships they have suffered through, the kinds of heartache that they had allowed themselves to endure, Jason could always count on their friendship to pull him through. Elizabeth has pulled him through more life troubles than he cares to count and, before tonight is up, he will show her just how much it meant to have her by his side unconditionally.

_"You're a really lucky man." Jax had said as their meeting came to an end. "I hope you know that."_

_"What do you mean?" Jason countered, unsure of where he was going with his train of thought. "How am I lucky?"_

_"To have someone like Elizabeth in your life." Jax elaborates. "A man can only hope to have someone like her to support him through life's endeavors."_

_"I'm fortunate to have her in my life." Jason agrees. "I could hardly fathom where I'd be now without her."_

_"She's certainly a rarity."_

_"Look, if this is some roundabout way to get me to put in a good word for you with Elizabeth..."_

_"I wouldn't dare attempt that." Jax assures him. "I only mean to say that you should appreciate that connection. As rare as it may be, life has a way of breaking even the strongest of connections."_

_"There's nothing life could throw us that our friendship won't overcome."_

_"I truly hope so."_

After he left the meeting with Jax, he made a solemn promise to himself that Elizabeth would always know where she stood in his life. That she would always know how important she is and how grateful he will always be that she chose him as her best friend. No matter what life has thrown their way, they have overcome everything together, coming out stronger than ever before.

"Jason?" she voices softly, pulling away from his embrace to meet his eyes. "The song's over."

"I know." he smiles slightly, allowing her out of his embrace completely before slipping his hand into hers. "Dessert?"

"Sounds good."

Elizabeth continues to watch him for the rest of their dinner, truly curious as to what has changed within her best friend. Now that their lives were finally falling into place the way they want it to, she wonders if it has opened up new perspectives in her best friend that hadn't been present before. From the way he looks at her to everything that has happened tonight, she can't help if the changes will be something good for them or disastrous.

As the night comes to an end, Elizabeth closes her eyes as his lips come to rest upon her forehead, his usual parting gesture whenever they have to go their separate ways. Unlike any other time before, his lips linger upon her forehead a little longer, bringing up feelings inside of her that she had never felt in regard to him before.

Rubbing her lips slightly, she takes a deep breath before opening her eyes to meet his as he pulls away. Something's definitely changing between them, that much she's certain of, something huge. Standing there, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, she's not sure if she's happy about the change or terrified of what it could mean for them.

"See you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." she shrugs. "Call me with the details?"

"Of course." he smiles slightly. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Night, Jason."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth opens the door to her house and walks inside, unable to stand on the porch to watch him leave this time. Doing her best to make her entrance a quiet one, Elizabeth couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips at the sight of her big brother sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"You're lucky I convinced father that I'd stay up in his place." Steven voices as he rises to his feet. "You owe me one."

"I think we're even." she counters as she kicks off her shoes. "Or are we forgetting your little weekend trip to the big city that resulted in your little dragon tattoo?"

"We swore to never speak of it." he counters as he glances up the steps to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "So, I take it you enjoyed your night?"

"For the most part." she admits, moving to sit down on the stairs. "I was more confused than anything."

"Confused about what?"

"Jason...us...I don't know." she sighs, running one hand through her hair. "Tonight felt more like a date than a dinner between best friends."

"What if it was?" he counters. "How do you feel about that?"

"Jason and I...we're great together as friends." she says seriously. "There's never been any confliction about where we stand with each other. We've always been each other's rock..."

"How would any of that change if you started dating?"

"I'm not saying it would." she sighs, shaking her head. "But there's still the risk it might..."

"Your connection with Jason is one of the strongest I've ever witnessed." Steven points out. "Admittedly, I would give anything for you to be with anyone else in the world, but I know a good thing when I see it."

"I don't like change." she counters. "You know that."

"Well, tough luck, sister because change is a part of life." Steven shrugs his shoulders. "You just have to ask yourself if what you have with Jason is important enough to stick around when the change happens."

Sliding over to the side, she allows her brother to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom to call it a night. For the first time in her life, she is uncertain of her future with Jason and that frightened her. Maybe tonight really wasn't what she perceived it to be or maybe it was, but either way it brought up the one question that she never wanted to have to ask herself. What will her place in Jason's life be once everything is said and done?

Will they ended up married and in love? The whole white picket fence kind of thing? Will they remain best friends and enjoy watching each other's families grow and prosper? Or will their connection grow to be too much for one of them and undoubtedly fall apart like many friendships have in this town? Accepting that no answers would be found in that moment, Elizabeth drags herself off the steps a couple hours later and heads to bed. Hoping to be blessed with a dreamless slumber at least for one night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

If she had to choose one day out of the week that she loved above all else, it would undoubtedly have to be Sundays spent in the Children's wing at the hospital. Every Sunday for as much time as they can spare, she and Jason spend hours on end bringing smiles to the faces of the little angels residing within that wing. To think of all they must endure in order to obtain the one thing many take for granted, they just want to give back as much as they can to them.

Sides just about aching from laughing so hard, Elizabeth watches as the kids work Jason over with the best tickle fight she has ever witnessed. Seeing him with these kids is forever a sight to behold. The gentleness that he exudes, the kindness, is beyond anything that the hospital can even dare to hope for from their volunteers. He sees the kids for they are and that does wonders for their self-esteem and morale.

"Gram." she voices when she spots her standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hello to you, too." Audrey voices standing in the doorway, simply watching the scene playing out before her. "I cannot even begin to explain how humbled I am that you have remained on the volunteer roster. It just warms my heart to know that these kids mean as much to you as they do to me."

"My time with these children is definitely one of the highlights of my week." Elizabeth glances over at the kids as Jason picks one up to fly them like an airplane. "I couldn't imagine giving it up."

"While I have you, I'd like to ask if you'd want to have dinner with me tonight." Audrey voices, successfully gaining her granddaughter's attention. "I'll be leaving town in the morning and I'd like to have one last dinner with you before I take off."

"Wow, its really that time already?" she looks at the elder woman with sadness seeping into her eyes. "I'd love to have dinner with you, Gram."

"Don't be sad." Audrey says softly, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth in a warm embrace. "I'm not leaving for good."

"I know." she sighs, pulling away after a long moment. "I'll see you for dinner tonight."

Watching her grandmother walk out the door, Elizabeth could feel the weight of her absence start to weigh down upon her. Having to say goodbye to her grandmother hurt more than she'd ever willingly admit to the elder woman. Her Gram didn't deserve to hear of all the tears that she would soon shed in her absence. Her Gram is doing great work for people truly in need of it, how can she add guilt upon such beautiful work? Would that not be selfish of her?

Letting out a deep sigh, she takes one last glance back at the kids playing with Jason before making a silent exit. She just needs some time to herself, a little silence to come to terms with having to say goodbye to her Gram once again. Though she has done it more times than she cares to count, it never gets any easier. Stepping out onto the roof of the hospital, she leans against the railing, staring over the edge at the town below. What she wouldn't give to have her Gram return for good.

The tears found their way down her cheeks the more she thought of her grandmother leaving, knowing that one day minus today she will have to say goodbye for good. Her grandmother isn't getting any younger, regardless of what she and the elder woman wish to believe, and the chances of losing her continues to grow with each trip her grandmother takes. As much as she hates thinking of it, the years apart make it impossible not to.

After what felt like hours, Elizabeth feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, the familiar scent of her best friend washing over her. They don't speak. Simply staying there, staring out at the town, as the tears continue their venture down her cheeks. It may not be goodbye for good this time, but it sure felt like it.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay." she turns in his embrace to stare up at him. "She'll come back. She always does."

"Of course she will." he agrees. "But I know that goodbyes are hardest when it comes to your Gram."

"It really is." she voices as fresh tears sting her eyes. "I just wish she would stay. I wish I was important enough for her to take a vacation from saving the world and just be my Gram."

"You know you're the most important person in her life." Jason points out. "Her absence doesn't change that."

"I know...I just..." she sighs. "I really hate goodbyes."

"I know."

"Thank you." she smiles softly, hugging him tightly before letting out a deep sigh. "Saying goodbye is torture, but it would be much worse if I didn't have you."

"It is what best friends are for, isn't it?"

"That and much more."

Hugging his arm to her chest, she allows Jason to walk her down to parking lot and help her into his mustang. Like every time before, like every goodbye dinner she's ever had with her Gram, Elizabeth will smile through the pain and enjoy every last second she's granted with the beautifully wholehearted woman that she is blessed to call Gram. She will set aside her sadness and give her Gram what she needs, her blessing and acceptance.

Parking outside her house, the two friends simply sit in silence, neither making any move to get out of the car. Sometimes, she believes, that their silence holds more weight than the words they share. To be able to just sit with a friend, allowing each other's presence to comfort in ways that words fail to do so, is a gift that she treasures beyond any measure.

"Do me a favor?" Jason voices once its obvious that she'll be getting down. "Call me after your dinner with your gram."

"Sure." she smiles softly. "But you know I'll be okay, right?"

"I know." he assures. "I just want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." she says with conviction, leaning over to place a soft kiss upon his cheek. "I'll call you."

Getting out of the car, Elizabeth stands on her front porch, watching him take off before making her way inside. Though she's still uncertain about Jason's standing on the changes happening in their friendship, Elizabeth has found a new confidence in the changes happening within herself.

As difficult as it has been to come to terms with the feelings bubbling up within her, Elizabeth has finally accepted what her brother has known for years. She's in love with her best friend. Unequivocally, irrevocably, in love and she doesn't mind it one bit. No matter where her friendship with Jason ends up, if they end up together or not, she's content in her feelings.

"Father?" Elizabeth voices in confusion as she watches him place luggage down by the steps. "What's going on?"

"Your mother is taking Sarah to visit relatives in Boulder." her father explains. "They'll be gone for one month."

"A month without both of them?" Elizabeth repeats in shock. "Have I gone to heaven?"

"Ease up on the enthusiasm." her father shakes his head. "Since you're here, why don't you help me take these out to the car?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth says quickly, taking one handle in each hand to roll out to the car. "I'll even drop them to the airport if you want."

"Elizabeth." her father sighs, knowing that his daughter saw this as a vacation for herself as well. "Just take it out to the car and then meet me in the study. There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh...that doesn't sound good..." Elizabeth's bright smile drops slightly. "What did I do this time?"

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to want to talk to you?"

"Because you only talk to me in the study when something's wrong."

"Fair enough." he accepts. "But there's nothing wrong this time."

"Okay...I'll be right back in then."

"Make it fast." he says simply. "I want everything hashed out before I take your mother and sister to the airport."

"Sure...okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

Standing outside her father's study, Elizabeth does her best to fight the urge to take off without having the conversation with her father. In spite of her nerves, she finds the courage to open the door and walk inside. Since he's expecting her, she found no need to knock.

"Have a seat." her father gestures to the chair across from him. "We don't have much time before your mother starts yelling for me."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Elizabeth finds the need to question. "If I'm being punished for something, can you just get to the punishment already? You're really starting to freak me out a bit."

"If anyone is being punished at this point, you can trust that it isn't you." he assures her before gesturing to the chair again. "Now, please, have a seat."

Meeting his eyes for a moment, she wonders what could possibly be going on within her father's mind. Taking what she knows so far into account, she finds that it only adds up to something terribly wrong. Lowering herself into the chair, Elizabeth braces herself for whatever her father is about to say.

"Your grandmother and I have been discussing your future in length these last few days." he says carefully, clearly trying to find the right words to use. "At first, I had been inclined to trust your mother's judgment on art as a career choice opposed to the medical field."

"But..." she looks to him with anticipation at this point, desperate to know if her grandmother had succeeded in changing his mind.

"After the portfolio she presented, among other compelling facts, I am now inclined to give this career path a fair chance."

"What does that mean exactly?" she dared to question, uncertain of what a fair chance means coming from her father.

"It means that I'm willing to support you in your dreams to be an artist."

"Can I get that in writing?" she blurts out, unable to help herself from voicing the first thing to pop into her mind. "Maybe even recorded on some kind of tape or something?"

"Elizabeth." he sighs, knowing that her reaction is valid. Unnecessary, but valid. "Unfortunately, you're just going to have to trust me on this."

"But this is really happening right?" she looks at him firmly. "You're really going to support me?"

"For as long as you prove your mother wrong, yes." he assures. "But, the moment I see that there is no future for you on this path, my support ends. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"As much as I love you, Elizabeth, I must ensure that your future will be stable long after I'm gone." her father elaborates. "As much as I would love to be around for the rest of your life to bail you out at any given moment, the good Lord will eventually take me from this Earth and I'd prefer it if you had a secure future when that happens."

"I promise you, father, I won't make you regret changing your mind."

"See to it that you don't." he smiles slightly before daring to touch on the other elephant in their relationship. "Now...about Jason..."

"JEFF!" her mother shouts from the front door, her voice vibrating through the house. "Where on Earth have you gone to now?"

"To be continued." her father says before rising to his feet. "Tell your grandmother I wish her safe travels."

"I will..." Elizabeth assures before daring to ask. "But, first...how does mom feel about this?"

"Don't forget your coat." her father says simply. "Port Charles is expecting a shift in temperature tonight."

Before she could muster up anything else to say, her father shuts the door behind him, leaving her in pure confusion. Obviously her mother would not agree to this kind of acceptance, not in a million years, not as long as the medical field still exists. Something about her father's demeanor remains with her as she gets ready for her dinner with her gram. A sinking feeling overcoming her that maybe she just might be the one to regret his support.

"Thank you." she whispers to her grandmother as the hug in greeting, unable to voice the true depth of her gratitude for her constant support through every aspect of her life. "I could never truly repay you for what you did with dad."

"I'm your grandmother...thanks and repayment are hardly necessary." her gram counters before pulling away to meet her eyes. "I love you, sweet child. I only wish for your dreams to come true the way mine has."

"I love you, too, Gram." she voices with her whole heart. "More than you'll ever truly know."

Throughout her life, her Gram has always been her solace, the one person to give her a reprieve whenever necessary. Even from the other end of the planet, her gram would always find a way to brighten her day, not a single special occasion forgotten.

As she sits across from the woman that has given her everything and more, Elizabeth finds the courage she needs to say goodbye. Because, after all, her grandmother is right. This is her dream and Elizabeth refuses to be the one to put a stop to something this important to her Gram. Regardless of how much it'll hurt to say goodbye again.

Their goodbye dinner goes on like any other time before, promises being made and assurances put into place. Before they know it, its time for Audrey to be on her way and for them to say their final goodbyes. Not one to endure long goodbyes, Audrey embraces her before whispering her goodbye and taking her leave.

"Goodbye, Gram." Elizabeth whispers as the restaurant door closes behind the elder woman. "I'll miss you."

Rising to her feet after a long few minutes, she slowly makes her way to her car before sliding into the driver's side and taking a private moment. It would be another few minutes before Elizabeth is able to dial Jason's number, but she eventually manages to do so. Finding that she needs to hear his voice now more than ever.

"Hey, Liz." a female voice comes on over the line, throwing her for a loop. "Its Emily...Jason's sister. The family's having the most amazing dessert ever, so, hurry up. You can talk to Jason when you get here. Okay? Bye."

"What the..." she voices as the line goes dead.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaim any and all recognizable traits, features, characters, and settings recognizable in any way shape or form. This story and others in my collection are merely a way of showcasing my love for the genre, show, and all that may or may not lay in between those verified lines. Reviews are always appreciated and greatly welcomed in all forms as long as they prove to provide actual assistance in furthering the story's potential in every way possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review. _

**Believe in Me**

After dropping Elizabeth off to get ready for her dinner with her Grandmother, Jason decides to take the scenic route back to the estate. With all the thoughts running through his mind, all the emotions building within him, he just needed the peace and quiet to figure things out. Something he most assuredly wouldn't have gotten had he went straight home.

Obviously the change in pace that he had created with them has taken on a life of its own. The more he tries to show Elizabeth just how much she means to him, the more his own feelings have begun to grow for her as a result. Thinking of all she means to him has brought up feelings he had forced himself to bury a long time ago.

When they had first met, Jason had been drowning in the desire of wanting her. Her beauty pulled him in while her personality kept him coming back for more. Somehow between their nightly talks and getting to know each other, he found his way into the friend zone with her and buried any form of desire he had initially felt for her.

The comfort that he experienced in her presence, the acceptance that she had given him so freely, made him fear what a relationship between them would create. If his past was any indication, relationships just wasn't his forte and he knew that losing her wasn't an option. So, he accepted the friend zone willingly and wholeheartedly.

Now, it seems, that he has come full circle. Right back to that desire he had tried so hard to rid himself of so long ago. Only this time, with the foundation of their friendship to be based on, the desire is stronger and more tempting than ever before. The pull of wanting her almost too impossible to resist.

"Well look who finally bother to show up!" a voice calls out to him as he gets out of his mustang, causing a smile to touch his lips. "Took you long enough!"

"Emily." he smiles softly as she runs into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in forever and that's all I get?" Emily scolds him as she clings tight to him. "I've missed you, so much."

"You have no idea, kid." he counters, hugging her just as fiercely. "I'm glad you're back."

"Come on." she says quickly as she releases her hold on him before pulling him by the hand into the estate. "I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" he practically chokes out as he's pulled through the doorway. "What boyfriend?"

"Oh, grow up." she counters as she pulls him further into the house. "I'm not exactly a virgin."

"There are somethings a brother just doesn't need to know, Emily."

"Fair enough." she smiles before pushing open the door to the family room. "Look who I found in the driveway!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Jason couldn't help blurting out when Emily's boyfriend comes into view, ignoring everyone's confused expressions. "Not possible."

"Skywalker?" the man voices in shock before crossing the room to him. "You're Em's brother?"

"And, apparently, you're her new boyfriend." Jason counters. "How the heck have you been?"

"I've been good...you know, the usual." he waves away the question. "What about you?"

"Mostly focused on opening up my architect business." Jason admits. "Finally got the chance to do it."

"That's great, man." he replies. "I know how crazy you were about that stuff."

"Okay, can either of you please explain to me what's going on right now?" Emily blurts out, truly confused at this point. "How do you two know each other? Johnny?"

"I went to boarding school with your brother." Johnny explains, turning to face her. "We were roommates."

"Okay...one last thing..." she tilts her head with a slight smirk. "What's with the nicknames?"

"O'Brien was a major Star Wars fan." Jason teases his friend. "Couldn't go longer than a couple days without watching it."

"A phase I outgrew before my senior year...obviously." Johnny counters.

"Obviously." Jason chuckles. "Anyway, I've got some stuff to handle, but its been great seeing you."

"You, too, man."

Before anyone else could really say much of anything, Jason makes his way out of the room, his own inner turmoil making it hard to stay for the arguments already brewing within that room. Everyone had been aware that Emily would be returning sooner or later, none expecting a plus one, however.

"Hey!" Emily calls out to him as he's heading up the stairs. "You can't seriously be bailing out on me right now. I came home to spend time with you and, so far, you have spoken more to my boyfriend than to me."

"I'm sorry." he sighs, walking back down to her. "I just need some time to myself."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." he assures her before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I'll be back down for dinner."

"We'll talk later?"

"With things going the way it is, I just might need that."

Walking away from his sister, Jason makes his way to the private gym that his father had built for him. Whenever things get too stressful or complicated for him, everyone knows that that's where he can be found. A good workout session and dinner with the family later, Jason still can't figure out just how to handle the changes happening between him and Elizabeth.

Not knowing what else to do to help him figure things out, he takes his sister up on her offer of a nice long brother-sister talk. Usually she's the one in need of his help whenever they have one of their talks, but not this time. A strange change of roles for them.

"Why don't you just take the leap?" Emily questions after a long moment of silence. "I mean, I'm surprised it has taken you this long to figure out that you two are meant to be more than just friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Jason." Emily shakes her head. "The kind of connection you to have is the kind that any sane person would envy. Its something I hope to create with Johnny one day."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he counters. "If I say something and she doesn't feel the way I do, it'll get awkward real fast and I don't want that."

"It'll get awkward regardless." she points out. "As long as your feelings continue to grow without being addressed, it's bound to be nothing but awkward."

"I just..." he sighs as his cellphone starts ringing. "Its Elizabeth."

"Perfect." she says as she snatches the phone from his grasp. "Time to face your fears and man up, big brother."

"Emily!" he snaps when she answers the phone.

"Hey, Liz." she says quickly before Jason can snatch the phone back. "Its Emily...Jason's sister. The family's having the most amazing dessert ever, so, hurry up. You can talk to Jason when you get here. Okay? Bye."

"Why did you just do that?"

"You're the smartest and bravest man I know, Jason." Emily says seriously. "Man up and go after her before someone else steps up to the plate and sweeps her off her feet."


End file.
